こちら、幸福安心委員会です。 (Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu.)
and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = Utata-P (music) * Tory Hitsuji (lyrics) * wogura (illustration, video) |links = }} Background The lyrics tell everyone that being happy is their duty, and that the Happiness and Peace of Mind committee will support them. 'Its your duty!' is repeated throughout the song. Miku appears to be the spokesperson for the Committee, forcing their citizens to pretend to smile and be happy. Anyone who fails to comply is executed, you can hear roaring brainwashed crowds behind Miku. The song's tone changes dramatically at the beginning and end to sing the truth of how people feel. The lyrics mention ' ', a creature that is a water elemental/water nymph of Greek and German legend. In the myths they sing with beautiful voices, and seek to marry a human to gain a soul. However in some stories those who are unfaithful to an undine are cursed with death. This appears to have been the fate of the knight in the song. Miku may represent an Ondine. A sequel, Hop! Step! Sokushi! Shiawase Dance Deathtrap was made. It has surpassed over 700,000 views on Niconico and 1,000,000 views on YouTube. This song is featured in the albums IA/02 -COLOR- and VOCA NICO☆PARTY. Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics = Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics were used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Derivatives |nnd_id = sm18327784 |description = }} |human = |author= un:c |description = }} |author= 96Neko |nnd_id = sm18336440 |description = A "freedom" cover of the song by 96neko. This version has surpassed 2 million views on niconico.}} |author = Rabipo |nnd_id = sm18134220 |description = }} |author = Soraru |nnd_id = sm18217914 |description = }} (Underbar) |author = ＿＿ |category = Human cover; Parody |title = __ (Underbar)'s Parody |description = Underbar's freedom/ parody cover singing about how cool he is. |color = #9e955a; color:#593d49}} , Rabipo |author = Biisuke |nnd_id = sm18149167 |description = }} |spinoff = (Morudeo), (Mutya), (Mune), (Chappy), (Kisaragi Hibiki), (uenohara) |description = A voice-acted parody of the song featuring from the popular anime series "Osomatsu-san".}}}} Other media Literature A novel based on the song was published on September 20, 2014 by PHP Institute, Inc. Tory Hitsuji, the original lyricist, wrote and adapted the story for the novel. Concerts This song was featured in the SNOW MIKU LIVE! 2019 concert. Games Category:Song featured in Concert Gallery Happy_peace_community_novel.jpg|Novel adaptation cover ThisIsTheHappinessAndPeaceOfMindCommittee.jpg|Miku's Siren module for the song "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu.", designed by wogura. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. miku_139.jpg|Miku's Siren module for the song "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu.", designed by wogura. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Kochira_koufuku_anshin_iinkai_desu_f_2nd_loading_screen.jpg|wogura's loading screen, for the song "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu.". From the video game "''-Project DIVA- F 2nd''". HIE1448006373.jpeg|Hatsune Miku's Dollfie wearing her "Dream" outfit based on the iconic costume from the song "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." External links * Novel website * Official Art * -Modern EDM Remix- Karaoke * Niconi Commons - Karaoke * 初音ミク Wiki * Nico Nico Pedia * VocaDB * Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku